Titanic: The Power of Love
by Frozen Flame1
Summary: Rose finds her true love but also finds how strong the power of love can be. Some excerpts from the movie but most is orignal.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please R&R, it will help my writing experience! This story is not yet finished but it will soon be! It's starts out with Rose getting on the Titaic and has some excerpts from the movie but mainly I have put my own story in it.  
  
All fictional Titanic characters from the motion picture "TITANIC" are copyright James Cameron. I do not own the Titanic I'm just writing a fanfic.  
  
/br  
  
/br  
  
/br  
  
/br  
  
centerTITANIC: The Power of Love/center  
  
/br  
  
/br  
  
/br  
  
centerChapter 1/center  
  
/br  
  
/br  
  
/br  
  
/br  
  
Rose DeWitt Bukater was everything a well brought up girl should be who came from a wealthy family. She was being dragged to America on the supposedly biggest ocean liner of her day, the "Titanic" and was traveling with her mother, Ruth, who was a wealthy Philadelphia society lady who's husband passed away a couple years ago, and Cal, Rose's fiancée.  
  
Rose stepped out of her vehicle, with the help of her valet, at the docks of the Harland and Wolfe Company. She glared at the huge ship looking somewhat depressed at the sight of it.  
  
"Oh Rose, why do you have to be so disappointed when we're going to travel on the most magnificent ship ever?" Cal said.  
  
"I don't understand why I must be dragged to America against my will!" Rose exclaimed.  
  
"Now Rose we'll be starting a new life in America. Don't ruin this trip." Ruth said.  
  
Cal gave their luggage to their valet to carry up to their deluxe parlor suites, B-52, 54, 56 and then they walked up the gangway to enter the ship.  
  
The ship was everything one could ever dream of. The place was extravagant and simply divine. The Grand Staircase was one of the most talked about because of its large glass dome, gold trimmed steps, and the ornate clock of Honor and Glory on the landing. The deluxe parlor suite Rose was staying in was one of the most elaborate staterooms.  
  
Rose was in her stateroom hanging up paintings and Cal was ordering people where to put their luggage.  
  
"Rose, isn't this stateroom fabulous?" Cal said, looking at the fireplace.  
  
"It is if you want to show off your money." Rose answered.  
  
"Don't worry Cal, she likes it." Ruth exclaimed.  
  
"Your daughter is far to difficult to impress Ruth."  
  
"I'm going out mother." Rose said, leaving the stateroom.  
  
Rose went to the Grand Staircase on A-deck where a hurried third class passenger ran into her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" The man asked.  
  
"It was very rude of you to bump into me like that! And besides, you're not even supposed to be up here! This is first class only, Leave at once!" Rose stated, full of anger.  
  
The young man left and Rose sat down on one of the chairs facing the staircase. A young woman sat down next to her.  
  
"Hello. Grand ship isn't she?" the woman said.  
  
"Yes, very." Rose replied.  
  
"To bad my baby couldn't experience it. I'm pregnant and very happy too! It's my first child." Said the woman.  
  
"I'm sure you're overwhelmed." Rose said.  
  
"Oh yes, certainly! By the way, my name is Madeleine Astor, first class."  
  
"Yes, I've heard of your husband. Nice to be acquainted with you, I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater."  
  
"Oh yes! You're traveling in the deluxe parlor suite I've heard. J.J. and I tried to get one but since there is only two of us we decided we'd leave it for a more bigger family."  
  
"I must go and get ready for dinner. I'm sure we'll meet again." Rose said.  
  
"Yes, I must as well. Goodbye." Madeleine said. 


	2. Chapter 2

centerbuChapter 2/u/b/center  
At dinner that night, Rose was sitting with some of her mother's friends including The Countess of Rothes, Margaret Brown, Jay Bruce Ismay, and Thomas Andrews.  
  
"Don't worry Ruth, the ship is very stable and built with strong hands." Thomas Andrews said.  
  
"They say this ship is unsinkable." Ruth said.  
  
"Well of course it is! It was designed by no other than the White Star Line." Mr. Ismay stated.  
  
"And why is it that this ship cannot sink?" Rose asked.  
  
"It has water tight compartments, which will fend off the water if any of it is ever to come through." Mr. Andrews answered.  
  
"Rose, stop concerning about the ship's safety. You know as well as I do that God could not sink this ship!" Cal said.  
  
"Even still, Mr. Andrews has told me that there's not enough life boats for everyone onboard. If this ship does sink, half the people will die. Mr. Ismay, the next time you design a ship I think you should go over the safety of your passengers." Rose said, getting out of her chair and leaving.  
On the Poop Deck, Rose looked down at the cold, icy waters of the Atlantic Ocean, then sat down on one of the benches looking up into the sky.  
  
"We meet again." The familiar voice from the young man she met before said, sitting in the bench behind her.  
  
"It's me, from the Grand Staircase."  
  
"Oh, it's only you. I thought it would have been someone far more important than of your state."  
  
"So you're calling me unimportant?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes. I do not believe in social mixing, we shouldn't be talking."  
  
"Have it your way then" The man stopped talking.  
  
"So you're just going to ignore me then, without even saying goodbye? What a fine gentleman you are."  
  
"You asked for it. By the way, my name's Jack. Nice to meet you."  
  
"I didn't ask for your name nor do I care. I came here to be alone."  
  
"Okay." Jack said.  
  
Rose stood up.  
  
"I'm Rose, Rose DeWitt Bukater. I am leaving now, goodbye."  
  
"Wait." But before Jack could say goodbye, she was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

centerChapter 3/center  
Rose was walking to the reading room to relax when she met her old friend, Daisy Cashmore, a lively and gossipy young woman.  
  
"Oh Rose darling, we meet again!" Daisy said.  
  
"Pleasure seeing you here Miss Cashmore." Rose replied.  
  
"Yes it is isn't it? Well as you know, my husband left me last month. Oh how I was upset! But I've gotten over it now! Lovely ship don't you agree?" Daisy said.  
  
"Yes, I've heard about Charles, Such a shame. This ship is grand, yes." Rose replied.  
  
"Tonight, during dinner, I met the most debonair man ever! His name is John C. Rapaport, and a fine man he is! Will you join me in the reading room?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Daisy, but I really must go. I'm sure we'll meet again real soon. Goodbye!"  
  
"Tata!" Daisy replied, waving, as Rose returned to her cabin.  
Inside Rose's bedroom, Cal came in and stood behind Rose.  
  
"Rose, dear, I know I haven't been paying much attention to you during this trip, so I bought you something." Cal said, getting a package from out of his cloak pocket.  
  
Rose gasps when opening it.  
  
"It's the Heart of the Ocean, yes. It is said to be even more valuable than the Hope Diamond." Cal stated.  
  
"Thank you, Cal. It is very lovely indeed."  
The next day was bright and sunny and Rose was taking a walk up on deck.  
  
"Jack? What are you doing?" Rose asked while Jack was walking into the Gymnasium.  
  
"Shh! Come in!" Jack said entering the Gymnasium very discreetly. Rose followed him.  
  
"Jack, third class passengers aren't allowed in the-" Jack cut Rose off.  
  
"I didn't come here for that! There's something I must find, a necklace belonging to a first class passenger by the name of Madeleine Astor I believe?" Jack said, looking around.  
  
"Madeleine Astor.I met her the other day at the Grand Staircase. What has happened?"  
  
"Someone reportedly stole her necklace, which cost her husband a fortune. I was hired to retrieve it."  
  
"Are you sure she told you to get it?" Said Rose disbelievingly.  
  
"Just because I'm a third class passenger doesn't mean I can't help out first class passengers as well."  
  
"Social mixing is a sin!"  
  
"Yeah, to you and your rich family. Now, are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"Well, I mustn't go cavorting around looking for something I don't even know about, not that I'm even involved or anything!"  
  
"You've got to help me, just this once. If I find it, I get a lot of money, enough money to get me started right in America!"  
  
"I know this must be dear to you, since you're a person of poor-"  
  
"Go ahead, you can say it! I'm a poor guy." Jack replied, cutting her off.  
  
"I'll help you, but just this once, and we do it separately. If I happen to find any clues or the necklace, I'll be sure to report to you. What cabin are you in?"  
  
"G-60" Jack replied.  
  
Rose left, hoping to find the necklace. 


End file.
